O rouxinol e a rosa
by Felipe Nani
Summary: As vezes podemos menosprezar alguém que nos ajudou muito e não darmos valor para o que realmente nos importa. Mas sacrifícios sempre são válidos.


Bem, esta fic é mais uma adaptação dos e-mails que recebo. Espero que gostem, pode-se dizer que é um presente de natal, aquele que temos que guardar no coração e no cérebro, pois podemos aprender muito com ele.

Espero que gostem, desde já desejo um FELIZ NATAL a todos.

* * *

**O ROUXINOL E A ROSA**

Afrodite era um garoto filho de uma família rica da Suécia, morava numa grande mansão, com um enorme e belo jardim.

Este jardim era visitado por diversas espécies animais, como pássaros, borboletas, mariposas, enfim, havia uma grande diversidade neste local.

Mas um destes animais se destacava entre eles, que no decorrer da história vocês entenderam o porquê, ele era um lindo Rouxinol, que tinha o nome de Shun, dado por seus colegas de penas.

Todas as manhãs, uma janela do quarto do Afrodite era aberta e este jovem comia da janela um pedaço de pão, olhando a beleza do jardim, pensando na vida ou olhando o horizonte.

Mas todos os dias, vários farelos de pão caíam no parapeito da janela. Shun ( o Rouxinol) com toda sua inocência, comia os farelos que caíam no parapeito, pensando que o jovem deixava-os cair de propósito para poder alimenta-lo.

Mesmo sendo alimentado com migalhas, ele acabou criando um grande afeto e respeito por este jovem, visto que este o alimentava.

Mas como todo jovem, uma hora começa a fase dos amores, muitas vezes espontâneos e inexplicáveis. Como todo bom rapaz, ele fez uma bela canção, declarando todo seu amor pela jovem. Mas a sua amada impôs uma condição para retribuir o amor:

Que na manhã seguinte, ele trouxesse a mais linda rosa vermelha.

Ele aceitou o desafio, pensando que seria muito fácil encontrar uma rosa. Mas não o foi. Percorreu todas as floriculturas da cidade e não conseguia achar nenhuma rosa, muito menos vermelha.

Mesmo muito triste e abatido, ele acreditou que seu jardineiro poderia ajudá-lo nisto, então voltou rapidamente para casa, a fim de pedir ajuda a este.

E assim o fez, chegou e pediu para o jardineiro arrumar-lhe uma linda rosa para sua amada. Apesar de velho, o jardineiro ainda tinha uma boa saúde e boa memória, logo disse para o jovem presenteá-la com petúnias, cravos, margaridas, menos rosas.

Logo o rapaz quis saber o porquê de não poder ser rosas. A resposta foi que elas estavam fora de época, sendo impossível encontrar uma rosa, pelo menos uma rosa como ele queria.

Shun, muito triste em ver seu amigo Afrodite desolado e sem chances de conseguir o amor de sua amada, decidiu ajudar-lhe. Então decidiu procurar o Deus dos Pássaros, conhecido como Albion, um Pássaro com idade avançada, mas uma sabedoria e benevolência jamais vista.

Albion olhou bem para Shun e perguntou-lhe se estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu amigo. Este afirmou com muita rapidez e vivacidade. Albion sabia que era possível uma rosa, mas veio advertir Shun que isto seria um grande sacrifício, com certeza ele morreria e talvez não agüentasse passar pela prova para conseguir ajudar seu amigo. Mesmo assim ele foi firme, pedindo para que Albion revelasse o segredo de conseguir uma rosa tão vermelha e linda, pois se fosse para ajudar um amigo, ele não se importaria, para alcançar a felicidade dos outros não existe preço muito menos sacrifício que não valha a pena.

Albion disse que para conseguir tal rosa, ele teria que se emaranhar numa roseira e que ali deveria cantar a noite inteira sem parar. Mas advertiu que o esforço era muito grande, correndo sérios riscos de não agüentar.

Quando escureceu, Shun emaranhou-se em meio a uma roseira que ficava na frente da janela do Afrodite. Sem qualquer sombra de dúvidas, juntou todas as forças que tinha e começou a cantar com toda emoção e alegria, como nunca havia feito, pois aquele canto era especial. Era para um amigo e para a formação da mais linda flor já vista.

Logo após o começo do peito, um grande espinho começou a perfurar-lhe o peito, bem na altura do coração, mas nem isto conseguiu faze-lo desistir de cantar. Continuou a cantar, mesmo com a dor crescendo, pois ele precisava cantar para a felicidade de um amigo.

Aquele canto simbolizava para o Shun a gratidão e a amizade que ele tinha pelo Afrodite. Era um canto de doação, até mesmo da própria vida!

Pela manhã, logo ao raiar do Sol, Afrodite ao abrir sua janela, pode observar uma linda rosa vermelha, a mais linda rosa que ele já tinha visto, aquela rosa que tinha sido formada pelo sangue do rouxinol.

Mas ele nem se questionou sobre o milagre de aparecer uma rosa tão bonita e vermelha como aquela, apenas resumiu-se a pegar esta rosa e a ir para o jardim.

Ao olhar o corpo inerte da ave, apenas disse:

Aff, que ave estúpida, existe tantas árvores neste mundo e ela foi logo se enfiar numa roseira que contem espinhos.

Pelo menos de agora em diante poderei dormir tranquilamente, visto que não terei que agüentar mais seu canto chato!

**MORAL DA HISTÓRIA:**

_É muito triste, mas infelizmente..._

_Cada um dá o que tem no coração..._

_Cada um recebe com o coração que tem..._

_QUE NÓS VALORIZEMOS AS PESSOAS, MESMO QUE NOS CUSTE A PRÓPRIA VIDA..._

_AMAR INCONDICIONALMENTE..._

_PORQUE ISTO É MARAVILHOSO!!!! SEJAMOS IGUAL O SHUN, SEJAMOS ROUXINÓIS, SEJAMOS FELIZES E DEIXEMOS DE SER EGOÍSTAS!!!_

* * *

**FIM**

Bem, FELIZ NATAL, este é meu "presente" para os leitores. Vi os slides e achei lindo. Acabei colocando o Shun como rouxinol, pois ele sempre luta pela humanidade e a cena da rosa sugando seu sangue é incrível, ele nunca desistiu. Coloquei o Afrodite para ser o garoto "mau", pois em CDZ, ele foi assim com Shun, não valorizou seus ideais ou esforços, se preocupou apenas consigo. E Albion como Deus dos Pássaros porque ele sempre foi benevolente e tentou evitar o Shun fazer o sacrifício, mas não conseguiu faze-lo desistir disto e acabou deixando-o fazer.

Espero que gostem, não sei se a adaptação ficou muito boa. Obrigado, beijos, abraços, Feliz Natal e próspero ano novo!!!!!


End file.
